


Kylo Ren Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Multi, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	1. Chapter 1

**Anon. said: " Can you do 26 with kylo?"**

Ooo yess!

_Kylo Ren + “I’m every nightmare you’ve ever had. I’m your worst dream come true. I’m everything you were afraid of.” -It, It_

* * *

 

You struggled against the restraints holding down your wrists. You had given up on the ones that were holding down your ankles. The constraint there wouldn’t allow you any leeway to kick or even wiggle your way out. You weren’t entirely certain how you had ended up in this position, but all you really needed to know is what happened beforehand. The First Order was why you were here and you would not fall victim to them no matter how hard they tried to hold you down.

Grunting under the pressure of trying to move the metal, you suddenly were made alert by the presence of a deep baritone voice.

“It’s admirable, how you think that will work.”

You ground your teeth together as the owner of the voice came into view. Kylo Ren. On your home planet you had truly only heard his name in rumors. You didn’t have much of a reputation or story to build your impression on. His involvement with the First Order however was enough for you. 

“You seem so confident that it won’t.”

“Your stubborn nature won’t do you much good here.”

“Don’t talk so soon.”

Kylo Ren scoffed, quirking his brow at you. You could feel the air of arrogance and condescending nature exuding from him. “Do you even know who I am?”

“An imperial hound.”

Without warning his gloved hand was suddenly at your jaw, gripping your flesh with such intensity you swore you could feel the heat seeping through the leather material. 

“I’m the Supreme Leader. The reason the shell and waste of space known as Snoke is _dead_. The leader of the Knights of Ren. The reason your people fall to their knees and beg for mercy. The jedi killer.”

You were stunned into silence for a moment. Mostly from the shock of his instant snap to aggression, but also out of curiosity of what he would say next. You had admittedly not heard much about Kylo Ren, and you could only imagine what a new Supreme Leader would have to be like to rid the galaIxy of the last. 

He leaned in closer, the venom apparent in his tone, “I’m every nightmare you’ve ever had. I’m your worst dream come true. I’m everything you were afraid of.“

You attempted to snarl back in defiance, “You couldn’t do shit.”

He smirked at you deviously, “We’ll see about that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon. said: " Hey! I saw your halloween prompt list and I was wondering could you do the number 3 with Kylo!"**

For sure! And yay for a request!

_Medieval Knight Kylo Ren + “I warn you child. If I lose my temper, you lose your head! Understand?” -The Queen of Hearts, Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

 

Rage. Rage was all that Kylo could feel at this point. The monotonous, grating sound of that damn voice digging under his flesh. It was like someone’s finger nails trying to scratch through the surface. With all of the strength he could muster he continued to march forward, attempting not to listen to it. But it was persistent.

“And our allies! What will we possibly begin to tell them?!”

Hux always managed to incite a reaction out of Kylo he could never fully understand. He had felt rage, but this kind of calm and boiling rage that constantly festered within him was hard to tackle, to explain. 

That would not get in the way of today however. No. Today he would finally rise to where he belonged. Where he was _destined_ to be. After years of being pacified and threatened by his master, he had had enough. What the breaking point was, Kylo wasn’t entirely sure. Years and memories had seemed to blur together after a while, becoming nothing but a flashing series of scenes and sounds. But just like a line of rope holding onto a boulder, he was being stretched to his limits, and bound to snap. 

The grating voice broke into his thoughts again, “And who will be our king?!”

SNAP

Kylo turned with a quick ferocity and a burning rage behind his eyes as he got right into Hux’s now flushed face, “I WILL BE KING!!”

“But Snoke-”

“Snoke…is DEAD!”

Kylo could practically feel the pressure of everyone’s gazes on him, feel the veins protruding from his neck. He knew what it likely looked like. That wouldn’t matter soon enough, nor would it now. He knew all too well how afraid everyone was of him. So his next words would come as no surprise.

“I warn you. If I lose my temper, you lose your head! Understand?”

Hux nearly rolled his eyes before looking into Kylo’s. There was something about the sheer intensity that suddenly rendered him silent. He was never one to shy away from challenging Kylo, today however, it seemed more daunting than ever. As if his rage was a whole new beast of its own.

Flaring his nostrils, likely in an attempt to release some air, Kylo turned back around, continuing his march forward. Within moments he stood in front of the infamous iron doors that held the chamber he used to tremble before. Now he felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he pushed them forward, not even paying any mind to the patrons that gaped at him shamelessly striding through. With the same lack of shame he reached down to the corpse he had left behind the night before, plucking the faintly bloodied crown straight off of his balding and misshapen head. Looking down at him with a sneer, Kylo took his heavy boot and kicked the corpse down the remaining steps of the platform, clearing the way for himself. Swiftly he set the new treasure atop his head, not bothering to see what reactions he was receiving. Unbothered and clearly not looking for approval, Kylo went straight to settling himself into the cushioned seat of the throne. Upon looking at the crowd before him, gaping in both shock and uncertainty, he smirked.

“Long live the king.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon. said: " Hiii could I get prompt no. #7 from the parenting prompts? With kylo ren where he is kind of an ass to his wife and kid at the start and then is good at the end, whatever you'd like to write, thanks xx" & "22 w/ Kylo "**

I figured these two requests would go well together, so I hope you both enjoy it! It got a little long haha, but hopefully it’s good!

_Kylo Ren +  “Keep that crying thing away from me!” +  “You’re paying a small price compared with what she’s going through.”_

* * *

 

Kylo’s nostrils flared under his mask as he strode through the halls of the base, his fists clenched at his sides. The day had produced nothing but unsuccessful attempts to collect intel and more incompetent workers than he could bare to deal with. He knew his anger was at a teetering point. 

The closer he got to his quarters the more he tried to roll the tension out of his shoulders. All he wanted to do was collapse and forget that the day had been as useless as it was. Soon approaching the blast doors he entered in the code and let the doors hiss open before entering. The moment he entered however, he almost regretted it.

His ears were pierced with the sound of wails, practically sounding as though they were screaming bloody murder. His shoulders tensed once again as the wails from the infant continued. Looking further into the quarters he saw you with your son in your arms, desperately whispering to him as you bounced him in your arms.

“Shhh, sshhhh, it’s ok, it’s ok.”

Suddenly noticing Kylo’s presence you sighed with faint relief, approaching him as you shifted the infant in your arms.

“Thank stars you’re back.”

Kylo tensed even more as you approached, his chance at relaxation after the day he had seemingly becoming more and more impossible with every step closer.

“Can you please help me with him?”

Just as you moved to pull the screaming baby from you Kylo took a step back. The movement caused you to pause.

“I’d rather not.”

Your brows furrowed, “What?”

His jaw tensed as the wails practically stabbed through his forehead, a migraine already forming, “I would rather not.”

A pang hit your chest as you held your son, put off by the sudden rejection on Kylo’s behalf. He had been hesitant with the infant before, but not so bitterly.

“Kylo please-”

Just as you went to extend your son towards him he burst, “Keep that crying thing away from me!”

You flinched, instinctively bringing your son close to you again as his wails only grew stronger. To hear such venom behind Kylo’s tone, directed towards you, you couldn’t help it. Tears began to prick behind your lashes as you turned away from him and walked further back into your quarters. Just as you made it to the bedroom you heard the blast doors open again, knowing well that Kylo was leaving. Seating yourself on the bed, you fell apart with tears streaming down your face. 

Meanwhile Kylo’s nostrils flared again as he made his way to the viewport. At the very least he knew it would be scarcely populated at this hour. Maybe there he could find a moment of peace. Reaching it he released a deep breath, the sound coming out strangely from the modulator. Leaning against one of the railings he wrapped his gloved hands around the metal, attempting to focus on the vast open space before him.

“So you do lurk more in the evening.”

Kylo’s jaw tensed again, feeling as though this day was just all together against him, as he turned to his side. Standing their with not a single regard towards him was Hux with a datapad in hand.

“Can’t I spend even a second of my day without your presence?”

“If you flew out into oblivion, I suppose.”

Kylo sighed as he tried to focus on the view before him. He would likely end up in the training room, exhausting himself beyond movement at this rate.

“Why are you out here at this hour?”

“I need to relax. A screaming infant doesn’t bode well for that.”

Hux paused, raising a brow, “You left your quarters because your infant is crying?”

Kylo didn’t respond, already knowing Hux would make some sort of snide remark.

“So your infant being an infant has inconvenienced you.”

There it was. Kylo grit his teeth, “I just need a moment.”

“And what of (Y/N)? Do you not think she needs a moment?”

“She’s not Commander of the First Order.”

Hux looked forward, “No. Although she is the vessel of your legacy and might I say your sanity.”

Kylo paused, unsure of where Hux was going to take this.

“You’re paying a small price compared with what she’s going through.”

Almost instinctively Kylo’s thoughts went to you, reminiscing of when you were still pregnant, the way you were almost constantly sick, your body sore yet a smile on your face. You had gone from being one of the most active members of the First Order to simply a presence. 

“Do you even remember the last time (Y/N) slept?”

Kylo hesitated, his mind flashing to the nights after your son was born. Almost every night you had been roused from slumber and sauntered off to the other room. He remembered distinctly the dark circles under your eyes, how noticeable they had become. His expression softened under his mask, his shoulders losing some tension. Seeing the relaxing muscles Hux turned to walk off.

“Quite frankly all you’re really doing is providing room and board. Might I suggest reconsidering your position and contribution to that part of the Order.”

Before Kylo could respond or even regard Hux, Hux was walking off down the hall, datapad in his hand once again. Kylo turned forward again for a moment, contemplating. 

Back in your quarters you laid in bed, your face still stained with the remnants of tears. You were so exhausted and the last thing you needed was for your only confidant on board this stars forsaken ship to turn their back on you with such anger. Your only partner in this new chapter of life. 

Settling into the pillow, finally closing your eyes you attempted to rest. A few moments later you suddenly felt the bed dip on the other side. Your eyes opened once again as you waited for a few moments, curious as to what would happen next. With how aggravated he had been earlier, you could only imagine what he would do now. Trying to settle your nerves of the possibilities you suddenly felt two strong familiar arms wrap around you torso. Not resisting you allowed him to pull you towards him, his nose nuzzling behind your ear.

He sighed, “I’m sorry.”

You smiled faintly, even though it was small, it was far more than you were expecting from him on a day like this. 

“You’re forgiven.”

He hummed in content, giving your ear a soft kiss. Just as you relished in the moment however your rest was disrupted by an all too familiar wailing. Groaning you went to roll yourself out of the covers before you suddenly felt Kylo’s hand on your shoulder.

“No, no. Rest. I’ll take care of it.”

You turned to look at him, almost shocked. He had been more than hesitant to handle the baby himself and now, now he was insisting he took care of it?

“What?”

“Rest.”

He placed another chaste kiss to your earlobe before removing himself from the bed. The mattress shifted once again as you turned to watch him go. You waited for a moment, watching the doorframe as if something was going to happen. Within a few moments, surely enough, your sons crying ceased. Your quarters only filled with the soft sounds of cooing and whispers. 

You smiled to yourself in content, imagining what the sight of your infant in his arms looked like. Beneath all that brooding, tense energy resided the man you loved. The man who, despite his struggles, always proved just how much he loved you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon. said: " Omg love/hate for the self ship thing!"**

Yyyyeesss I can! Again it’s written from a second-person POV even though it’s my self ship haha. Hope you like it

I kinda decided to play off an idea from forever ago that [@azurakenway](https://tmblr.co/mCXRwTDFmSanRara9JNYYYg) put in my ship, also from forever ago, she so wonderfully did :)

_Kylo Ren + Love and Hate_

* * *

 

The steps you were taking down the halls of the Finalizer were not only quick but filled with a sense of  . For months now the Commander had continually seeked you out, finding you at your post, on your lunch, returning to your quarters. It seemed wherever you were he magically appeared. Not only did he seem to relentlessly seek you out, but once he found you he always argued with you. No matter what your day entailed or what task you were off to Kylo always seemed to want to debate something with you. 

Sure on the one hand they were the most intellectual conversations you had held with anyone in the Order in years, but on the other it was getting on your nerves. Kylo seemed to acknowledge your intelligence only to challenge it. Considering how much you had gone through to get your rank in the Order, let alone what you sacrificed just to make a livelihood from them, you were not about to let anyone, _anyone_ , intimidate or belittle you. So now, now he would get a taste of his own medicine as you tracked him down.

Rounding a corner you finally came across the blast doors you now knew as the Commander’s. Though he didn’t openly mean to lead you towards them, he had certainly revealed to you where he dwelled in the end of heated arguments multiple times, making this far easier than it should have been. A gust of air escaped your nostrils as you flared them, glaring at the durasteel of those doors as if they were the Commander’s helmet staring back at you. Swiftly you made your way towards them, just as swiftly knocking.

 A few moments passed before the defeaning thumping of your heart was interrupted by the sound of hissing air. With a flinch you directed your attention forward once again. Just as you looked up however you were instantly met with something you did not at all anticipate. A very shirtless, freshly showered Commander Ren, staring down at you.

You gulped. This was the first time you had ever seen Kylo without a mask on, let alone without a shirt. Heat rose to your cheeks as you attempted to think of something to say. Anything really would have been good at this point.

“(Y/N).”

“Commander.”

Kylo’s eyes flickered over you for a moment. From the perplexed look on his face you could tell he was uncertain as to what was happening. On account of his appearance as well, you were sure he had not anticipated you coming to find him. 

To make things worse you found yourself speechless at the situation in front of you while the Commander’s eyes bored into, hardly blinking. You were almost always quick no matter the predicament, but now, now it seemed you were falling short of that reputation. 

As your eyes glided over the wall that was Kylo Ren before you, you got lost in your train of thought. Everything you had come to believe, or more so assume, about the Commander was now proven wrong. He was not older, he was not hideous, he was certainly not as obnoxiously handsome as you once pondered either. Not only that, but now seeing his physique you could tell that it was not only his mind that was strong.

Kylo’s brows furrowed, “Stop undressing me with your eyes.”

Almost instantly you snapped out of your daze and returned to the present. The tone in his voice reminded you why you had come here in the first place. Now glaring at him, your brows furrowed as well, you scoffed.

“I’m adding more clothes.”

In reflection it probably sounded childish but really it didn’t matter. At least you had said something in the form of a rebuttal. 

“That’s not even possible.”

“I’m still willing to try.”

His nostrils flared for a moment. At the very least you had regained your quick wit and now threw him off. Despite that quick recovery you could still sense the highly uncomfortable tension and awkwardness that laid between you two. The density of it alone made you feel as though it was tangible in the air. 

Just as the feeling began to settle however you moved swiftly. With one last glare you quickly made your way back to your quarters. Although it had not gone as you planned, it would at least not get worse. 

As you sauntered off Kylo watched you carefully, still slightly perplexed by your actions. Just as you disappeared into a different hall however, his perplex ion was quickly replaced with a smirk. He would never openly admit it to you but he had begun to memorize your signature in the force. Once he sensed you were nearby, he made sure he was ready. Just not in the way you had thought he might be.

As Kylo smirked down the hall Hux came through the area, catching sight of the Commander. With a roll of his eyes he sneered at Ren.

“Put a shirt on.”

“Modesty isn’t my forte General.”


	5. Chapter 5

**lovingtheluna said: " Kylo with 7, 11 and 12 but can Kylo say those things? I think that would be so sweet, I love sweet Kylo 😂💛 thanks dearest"**

Kylo + “Hold onto me.” + “Please, stay with me tonight…” + “I think I’m in love with you.”

* * *

 

The room slowly grew silent with only the sounds of your heavy breaths filling the air. The lighting was dim aside from the moonlit glow that crept in through the window from the new makeshift bases windows. Even on this temporary base, the surroundings were an ironically ethereal white adorning the outside with a powdery and luminescent appearance.

Looking over to your side you smiled faintly, seeing Kylo laying on his back with his head turned to the ceiling. His bare chest rose and fell with his breaths, his eyes stared at the blank canvas above him as if creating an image for himself. With a sigh you turned back to your other side, scooting yourself out from under the covers. 

As your feet met the cold ground beneath you, sending a shiver up your spine, you brought yourself to stand with your legs still faintly wobbling. Slowly you began collecting your clothes, beginning with your undergarments as you slid them on. Moving to grab your shirt you suddenly heard Kylo behind you, his voice hardly above a murmur. 

“What are you doing?”

You huffed out a faint chuckle for a moment as you slid your shirt over your head.

“The same as I always do Commander, tidy up and return to my own quarters.”

The room fell silent again for a few moments as your eyes searched for your pants. Kylo’s voice distracted you once again.

“You shouldn’t.”

Coming to a pause, your brows furrowed as you turned to face Kylo still in the bed. Though still on his back, his eyes were watching you carefully with an unusually soft expression on his face.

“What exactly do you mean by that?”

Kylo gulped, “Please, stay with me tonight…”

Dropping your skeptical expression, you turned yourself entirely towards Kylo staring at him for a good solid moment of time. Your eyes scanned his face, seeing a different kind of look flaring through them. He seemed genuine in his word, obviously pleading with you in his own quiet yet commanding way. 

You cleared your throat, “O-ok. If that’s what you wish.”

He nodded, pulling the covers back for you once again as you made your way back towards him and into bed. Shifting yourself under the covers you released a sigh of content, you would never admit it, but Kylo’s bed by far was the most comfortable you had ever laid in. The irony of a bed so comfortable belonging to someone as restless as him always gave you a little smirk. Laying on your side to face him you nestled your head into the pillows, your eyes beginning to fall heavy. 

“Hold onto me.”

Your eyes flew up to Kylo’s, instantly being met with his pleading gaze. In his true fashion, it was silent but made it clear as to how he truly felt. Not bothering to question him you nodded, adjusting your arms to willingly accept his large frame squeezing between them as you wrapped them around him. Gently he rested his head on your chest, his hair brushing your exposed skin along with his warm breath.

Slowly you began to draw your hand up and down his back, figuring he was likely looking for comfort. Given the life he lead, you couldn’t blame him. Not to mention the trials and tests he had surpassed to even remain living and breathing as he was now. 

“Are you…are you alright Commander?”

“Kylo…please stop calling me Commander.”

You cleared your throat nodding, “Ok…Kylo…are you okay?”

He released a gust of air through his nostrils, brushing against your skin.

“I don’t know.”

Continuing your motions of soothing you fell silent, unsure of where to take the conversation. In the time you had grown to know Kylo, you knew very well he wasn’t one to talk. 

“I understand that.”

Kylo’s head shifted slightly against you, “I’m glad…you understand.”

You nodded as you brought your soothing motion to his hair, assuring to lightly brush up his locks.

“…(Y/N).”

“Yes?”

“…Why have you stayed all this time?”

You sighed as your hand fell from Kylo’s hair back to his bare back.

“I’m not entirely sure myself…I guess I do care for you…care about your wellbeing.”

He gulped, “Good.”

You smiled faintly at his remark, fluttering your eyes shut with your hands still lazily comforting Kylo. 

“(Y/N).”

Your eyes remained shut as you hummed in response, “Hmm?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Anon. said: " 8 and 12 in get to the good part ? I like my fiction angsty 😘" & "You should do 8 from the prompt list you reblogged earlier w Kylo "**

Oooo ok, haha hope you like this!

_Emperor Kylo + Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again. + We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way_

* * *

 

Kylo pushed past the troopers, aggressively shoving them out of his way with a look of panic set into his face beneath the mask. His eyes were wide and his chest was rapidly rising and falling from his anxious breaths. Luckily for him, no one could see the frantic panic in his features as he approached the Knights of Ren.

“Where is (Y/N)?”

One of the knights nudged their head to the side, gesturing for Kylo to follow them.

“This way Master Ren.”

Quickly following behind the knight, Kylo released a deep breath from underneath the mask, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“It was sheer luck Master, the attack hit no vitals and the attacker was easily found and imprisoned before he could reach you.”

Kylo’s body began to faintly tremble, imagining what exactly he was going to see when he found you. The palace did care for you as Ren’s supposed Consort, but nobody had to tell you that you were second priority next to him. Knowing this himself, he also couldn’t help but to feel guilty. For the months you had been in the palace with him he had never expressed his true feelings as they developed, instead deciding that his original regard of you as his abruptly chosen consort to get others off of his back. Part of this was his fault. Or at least in his mind it was.

“…What a relief…”

Entering the code for one of the rooms at the end of the hall, the knight quickly pushed his fingers into the controls before the doors slid open. Gesturing to the room he bowed his head.

“Your majesty, I’ll leave you two.”

Kylo nodded in approval without turning to look at the Knight, simply waving his hand dismissively as he moved over to your bedside. The heart monitor faintly beeped, being the only sound in the room aside from Kylo’s boots moving across the floor. The closer he got, the more he felt his own heart begin to pound against his chest. With a click and soft release of air Kylo removed his helmet, placing it off to the side.

Approaching your bed, Kylo’s breath nearly choked him as it caught in his throat. You weren’t just in bad condition, you looked absolutely awful. Your (Y/E/C) eyes that he usually admired were now swollen with a purple tint around the left, your nose still slightly crusted with dried blood, traces of nail marks around your neck while your lower lip appeared busted. Whoever this attacker was, they had assured you were not going to walk away unharmed.

Kneeling at your side as his eyes intently looked you over he gently set one of his hands over the one of yours without an IV. At the feeling of a leather clad hand over yours, your eyes began to flutter open. As your hazey vision began to clear, you slowly became able to make out Kylo’s face, his brown eyes staring at you much like a sad puppy, his lips faintly pouted. You grinned faintly.

“You’re here.”

He gulped, “I thought you were going to die when they told me…what had happened to you. …Please…don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“I wasn’t intending to.”

His nostrils flared for a moment being what you could only assume was him attempting to laugh at your effort at humor. You sighed faintly.

“You don’t have to throw me a pity party your majesty…I know you have other things to attend to. …I’m just going to rest up.”

Hearing the weakness in your voice hit Kylo hard in the gut, bringing him to tremble once again as he continued to hold your hand. Even you in this moment couldn’t help but to remember why you were here. You had been put beside Kylo in order to get his advisors off of his back about a Consort, meant only to give the impression that he had someone to share a life with. For him however, things were different now.

He shook his head, “This isn’t a show (Y/N)…I was genuinely panicked when they had told me someone harmed you. Someone who should have dealt with me first, you deserved no part in this.”

You swallowed huffing out the faintest chuckle, “Maybe its karma for agreeing to be your pretend lover.”

Kylo’s grip on your hand suddenly grew tighter as he shook his head, his brows furrowing. 

“I haven’t been pretending.”

You lazily furrowed your brows as you watched his bottom lip quiver.

“I haven’t been pretending for months now…I know that’s the assumption that was set when you first arrived…but I no longer feel hollow when it comes to you. …I’m no longer pretending.”

“…I see.”

“I…I just haven’t been sure how to address it…but now seeing how easily it can all be taken away, I know I need to.”

You nodded, understanding his sudden confession given that he likely never thought you would be brought to the brink of death because of his absence. In a sense, the fact that he visited you at all sent the message that he cared on some level. Suddenly he leaned closer to you, his intense gaze pleading with you.

“You have to tell me…you have to tell me how you truly feel. …If you don’t want to be here anymore…if you’re still pretending…I want to send you home. ….As much as it would pain me to do so, it would pain me far worse to see you harmed again under my name.”

Faintly your brows began to relax, as a warmth spread through your chest. You had always known how you felt, but Kylo remained a mystery to you in almost every way aside from his Emperial duties. Releasing a deep breath you looked Kylo directly in the eyes.

“…I haven’t been pretending either…I just always assumed you would never return the sentiment.”

Kylo sighed with relief as he took your hand and brought it to his lips, softly placing a sweet and genuine kiss to the back of it. Gently setting it back on your bed he ran his hand over your skin once more.

“Thank stars.”

You huffed out a faint laugh, “You have brightened my otherwise bleak day.”

He smiled with the faintest curl of his lips as he removed his hand from yours.

“I’ll come visit you again, for now rest. You need all of the rest you can get.”

You nodded, “I’ll try.”

Kylo stood from his kneeling position, “I’ll assure a medical droid comes to check on you soon. Your bandages likely have to be changed soon.”

You gave him a faint smile, “Thank you.”

Turning on his heel he made his way to the door, grabbing his helmet with one swift scoop of into his palm. With one swift motion he slipped it over his head and opened the blast doors once again. As his intimidating stance returned with his steps back out into the hall one of the knights approached him, bowing their head.

“Your majesty.”

Kylo’s fists clenched, “Where is the prisoner? …I owe him a much needed visit.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Anon. said: " Omggggg those new prompts are THE shit! Can I please request a Drabble or something of any prompt between #245 - #252 in the context of your beautiful Hades and Persephone au ????? Just pump that shit up with angst??? I love it??? Thank you babe, you're a gem"**

D’aww thank you dear. I’m going to do a whole chunk of those with this AU haha, so get ready for the poor angsty baby. 

_Hades and Persephone Kylo + 245 + 246 + 247 + 248 + 252_

* * *

 

Aside from the dripping of water from the cavern ceiling, it was silent. The air hung heavy between you, the tension practically visible. Kylo’s lips began to part, trembling faintly. His broad shoulders were slumping from their state of confidence and power, as if withering away.

“Is it not enough? …All that I’ve provided for you? …Am I not enough?”

Your eyes grew softer, not boring into Kylo with retaliation.

“Kylo, I made a promise…I have to go back.”

He swallowed, visibly trying to hold himself together.

“You made a promise to me too.”

You shook your head, trying to avoid his pained gaze.

“Don’t do this now.”

He took a few steps forward, his pained expression only adding to the feeling of sorrow you felt through the bond. 

“Please, don’t leave.”

You continued avoiding his eyes, knowing well if you looked directly into them empathy would take you over. You had made a deal, and you needed to remain loyal to your word. 

“Kylo please.”

“Please don’t give up on me.”

You shook your head, “Kylo I’m not giving up on you, I’m just holding up my end of the deal.”

“…To hell with the deal.”

Finally meeting Kylo’s eyes, you could see the faint glisten in his intense gaze. You shook your head again.

“Please don’t do this.”

He stepped closer, “Stay.”

You sighed, deciding to start your walk to the main steps of the palace. Seeing you walk away, Kylo’s expression instantly fell even deeper as his heart took a freefall into the pit of his stomach. 

“Please (Y/N), please don’t leave me again.”

Not bothering to look back, knowing it was for the best, you released a wavering sigh. Just as you were about to quicken your pace, you felt that familiar warm hand grip onto your forearm, stopping you in your tracks. Jerking back for a second you turned to meet Kylo’s eyes, tears now visibly beginning to emerge from his eyes. You shook your head, expression soft again.

“Please don’t cry.”

His lips parted with a slight tremble.

“Stay.”

“I can’t.”

Gripping onto his arm a little more aggressively, you ripped his hand from your forearm, immediately continuing your trek to the outside. Behind you, Kylo fell to his knees, the stone almost instantly cutting the skin underneath his robes.

“(Y/N) please.”

Closing your eyes, you continued making your way forward. Of course leaving him wasn’t getting any easier, but you had a promise to keep. He didn’t have to agree with it, it was only for you to uphold. Turning to the Nexu’s who you had grown rather fond of, you saw their multiple eyes even going soft for you. They too had grown to love you as their owner. Gently running your palm over their furry heads, you softly spoke to them. 

“Promise me you won’t let anything happen to him.”

They likely didn’t understand you, but both of them bowed their heads to you. For you, that was enough of a physical response. You smiled at them once more, before making your way up the steps.

Through his tear blurred vision, Kylo watched you disappear into the light above, returning to Naboo yet again. Even with your loyalty, it killed him every time he watched you go, unsure if you’d truly return to a monster like him. He remained on his knees, slumping even further as he saw you not even take a moment to turn back to him.

“Please..”


	8. Chapter 8

**Anon. said: " number 7 with kylo?"**

Sure hun!

_Kylo Ren +  “Someday my prince will come.”_

* * *

 

Resting your elbow on the balcony you released a sigh as your eyes looked off into the distance. Night had fallen over Naboo and yet again you found yourself out on the balcony, staring out into the great expanse of space above you as if waiting for a sign. Though at this point you were certain it wasn’t going to come.

You wished for a lot of things in the galaxy, success in your kingdom, adventure across the star systems, wielding a blaster in battle at least once. As of late however, your desires seemed to take a different turn. A turn many in the palace would deem “practical”. A prince.

You weren’t sure why or how, but you had never yearned to find someone out in the great wide somewhere more than you had now. Perhaps it was the fact that you noticed so many of your companions with their own partners that this came about. 

Another sigh escaped you as you looked to the stars.

“Somebody has to be out there…”

At the thought of going on your desired adventures you smiled, imagining meeting your elusive prince in a whirlwind.

“Someday my prince will come.”

“Or perhaps another will.”

Suddenly it felt as though your heart had leaped up into your throat and ceased from beating. With a gasp you turned around behind you, eyes frantically searching the space behind you. In the corner of your balcony you finally saw the foreign presence lurking in the shadows. Though his garbs concealed most of his appearance you could make out his pale complexion from under his hood. Now that you could make him out, you could instantly feel your veins throbbing within you.

“Who are you?! What are you doing up here?!”

“You yearned for somebody, and here I am.”

You shook your head, “I didn’t ask for you.”

Slowly he began walking towards you, stalking you like a predator with its prey.

“That may be so.”

Suddenly you felt your limbs freeze in place, locking you into the place you stood. He was obviously one step ahead of you in planning a next move.

“But I asked for you.”

Your eyes instantly grew wide as his face finally came into view, nearly causing you to choke on your breath. Though he was, from what you could tell, handsome you couldn’t shake the fear of what would happen next. Just as you were about to protest he suddenly ran his hand over your forehead, causing you to fall limp. He caught you with ease, putting you over his shoulder as he made his way to the edge of the balcony once again. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Anon. said: " 11+16+37+76 please? absolutely in love with your writing btw 😘"**

Ahh thank you hun :D I’m happy to hear it! Hopefully you like this

* * *

 

Standing up from your spot on the couch, you avoided Kylo’s eyes trying to move past him. Keeping your eyes fixated on the ground, you shook your head, your heart beat starting to grow more rapid. Considering how sudden and unannounced his presence in your quarters was, you weren’t prepared to face him once again. Having heard he was dragged out of the snow, beaten and bloodied, to train with Snoke, you had assumed only the worst. 

Just as you moved to get past him, you felt his warm palm envelop your bare shoulder. Instantly flinching from the sudden contact, you shrugged his hand off, sneering.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” 

His expression fell, watching you move quickly towards your bedroom. Unsure of what your sudden reaction meant, he followed you. From what he had sensed within you, you were at the least conflicted to see him again. The last you had seen of him, he passionately explained why he had to go forth with killing his own father. Hearing that he had gone through with it however, was a whole other feeling.

“(Y/N)..”

You shook your head, immediately retreating into your bedroom, not bothering to look back at Kylo. 

“No…you need to leave.”

Kylo’s expression fell even deeper, his feet slowly moving himself closer to you. Standing in the doorframe of the room, Kylo stared at you, intently watching you slip beneath your covers and pull them over your head. Quietly he made his way closer, taking cautious steps into the bedroom.

“(Y/N) please…”

You pulled the covers further over your head. 

“Go away Ren.”

His voice suddenly came out softer, as if strained and in pain.

“(Y/N) please…you’re all I have left.”

Your ears perked up slightly at the sound of his tone. He sounded hurt, strained in speaking. 

“I can’t… I can’t lose you.” 

“…How do I know? …That you won’t turn on me like you have on others.”

You heard his feet move across the floor, slowly approaching you. Within a few moments you heard his steps cease, with just a rustle of fabric to indicate his movement. 

“You’re not like the others. …You mean something…everything to me… I swear to you…I swear to you I never will. No matter what happens next…I will not turn on you. I will only protect you…love you. …I need you more than anything. Especially now.”

Cautiously, you moved the sheets lower, exposing your face to him. Raising your gaze, you looked up at him, towering over you from his standing position. Nudging your head to the side, you gave him a faint smile. He didn’t need the words, he knew that was your open invitation to him, an invitation he worried for a moment that he would lose. 

Indulging your request, he carefully climbed onto the bed crawling beneath the covers with you. Fluttering your eyes shut, you expected him to instantly envelop you in his arms, but he laid motionless. The mattress did not shift, nor did the sheets rustle. After a long moment, as you were about to question why he wasn’t holding you, you heard him shuffle, his feet hitting the floor once again. Arching a brow, you looked over your shoulder to where he had laid, only to see the space empty. Turning back to your side, your heart almost stopped, your insides startled.

“Stars Kylo.”

He stared at you silently, his eyes warm and resembling a puppy so closely. He was even more vulnerable than you had remembered him being. Patting the sheets you gave him an earnest smile.

“Come back to bed.”

He gulped, slowly brining his large frame closer to the ground. Before your side of the bed, he kneeled, staring at you warmly, almost pleading with his eyes. Your smile faded as you looked him over, confused by his behavior.

“Kylo what-”

“Be my wife.”

Your breath hitched in your throat for a moment, your heart coming to a stop as it swelled. 

“…What?”

He gulped again, his eyes pleading with you even more.

“Be my wife.”

Propping yourself up on your elbow you looked at him, the expression on your face somewhere between shock and elation. Being involved with Kylo, you had always hoped he would prioritize you, given how much of his existence Snoke consumed. At times, it felt as though he were in an affair with Snoke with how much of his time was occupied training. 

“A-…are you serious?”

He nodded, “Entirely.”

“You…you’re really asking me to marry you?”

He nodded, not moving his eyes away from you for even a second. The way he watched you intently, you could tell he was anticipating every passing second until you answered, nervous of what you would say. Seeing the vulnerable yet endearing look in his eyes you smiled, nodding.

“I would like that…I would like that very much. Yes.”

Releasing a large gush of air in relief, Kylo’s eyes momentarily fluttered as he looked to the ground for a moment. As his eyes met yours again, they were still warm and endearing. Gently you reached forward, running a hand through Kylo’s dark locks, moving the strands from his face with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Anon. said: " 26, if you have the time?" & "17 for the way you said I love you! "**

Ok so I combined these cause I really felt like they would be perfect together. Hope you enjoy!

_Kylo +  When the broken grass litters the floor + Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave_

* * *

 

The tension in the room was rising to an almost unbearable high as your fists clenched at your side. As if steaming were rising from your body, the room seemed to feel as though it were becoming a sauna or something of that nature. These fights had happened before, but now it was different. There was far more passion and far deeper scars to mull over than there ever had been before.

“I don’t give a shit what Snoke told you to do, you crossed a line!”

Kylo’s nostrils flared, the fresh new scar across his face unsettling you slightly as he yelled back.

“I needed to complete my mission (Y/N)!”

“Your mission?! YOUR MISSION?!!”

Suddenly Kylo strode a couple of feet closer to you, pointing his finger as he a vein in his neck strained.

“YES MY MISSION!!”

“ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR MISSION!!”

“IT’S THE ONLY THING I HAVE (Y/N)!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD I HAVE WORKED AND SACRIFICED TO BE HERE!!”

Your brows furrowed deeper, “Only thing you have huh? Seeing as you already killed one of the last things you had I’ll spare you the time of killing another.”

About to turn on your heel you suddenly heard Kylo grunt in frustration. Turning to face him again you flinched as he hurled a glass vase to the floor beneath him, sending the glass decor to shatter into a thousand little shards. Kylo’s bare chest was heaving, his eyes becoming difficult to read.

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY I HAD TO DO IT!!”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE SNOKES LITTLE PUPPET!!”

“YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND!!”

You shook your head as you felt tears beginning to push themselves forward.

“And now I won’t have to.”

Turning on your heel, slowly wrapping your arms around yourself. Despite it being one of the most difficult things that you had yet to fully convince yourself on, you kept telling yourself you needed to leave. You weren’t sure why, hardly even how, but something kept pushing you to conside it.

Just as you took a few steps forward you suddenly heard a thud and felt a weigh tug at your jacket. Looking down to the floor you saw Kylo gripping onto your clothes, on his knees with tears brewing behind his brown orbs and his bottom lip quivering.

“(Y/N) no please.”

“You said it yourself Kylo, I don’t understand.”

He gulped as the tears grew more apparent with every passing second.

“You know I can’t explain it, I know that makes it hard but please.”

“Kylo, I-”

“Please (Y/N). Please don’t leave me.”

You tugged your sleeve, only to have no avail in retrieving the fabric from Kylos grip. It seemed as though he was using everything he had to grip onto it, hoping with all that he had that it would keep you there.

“You killed your own father Kylo…who’s to say I won’t be next?”

At that, he came unhinged as his quivering lip began to tremble even more.

“I wouldn’t.”

You scoffed, “But you can’t prove that.”

Trying to move forward again you were stopped by Kylos desperate grip onto your sleeve.

“Please (Y/N), please, I know I never would.”

Finally gaining some lee-way in your steps you began to walk forward as Kylo fell to the floor, still gripping on the bottom hem of your jacket.

“(Y/N) please, you’re all I have left.”

Taking a few more steps forward you suddenly heard Kylo’s voice croak out from beneath you.

“I love you (Y/N)…please…please don’t go.”

You halted, looking down to him as his large frame had fallen to the side on the cold black floor.

“You what?”

“I love you…I love you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**mimisari said: " Hi again! What about 2&6 with Kylo Ren? 😊"**

Hello! I can do that for sure! Hope you don’t mind but I got an idea for this and I also miss “A Hard Bargain”, so this drabble is based off of that :) Enjoy

_Kylo Ren +  “You’re safe, I promise.” +  “Close your eyes, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”_

* * *

 

Peacefully nestled in your bed you sighed in content as sleep slowly started to take over you. In all of the chaos that was the First Order you had found some semblance of peace. Beside you Kylo attempted to settle in, only faintly releasing a sigh or two before he finally fell still. Subtly smiling to yourself you began to drift off to sleep. That was until a sudden soft whimper was heard.

Though you remained unmoved, bound and determined to finally get some rest, Kylo’s eyes opened once again as his brows furrowed. For a moment he said nothing, simply listening with intent as the whimpering began to become louder. After a moment the whimpering became a shrill cry.

Without hesitation Kylo sat up in the bed, looking off to where the rest of your quarters laid.

“(Y/N).”

“Hmmm?”

“(Y/S/N)’s crying.”

You nestled further into your pillow, “It’s fine Kylo. Sleep.”

Kylo’s brows slowly began to raise as he heard the crying grow worse, the tiny sobs becoming more audible to him. The energy he sensed in the force didn’t help his worry either. (Y/S/N) was obviously distressed.

“He doesn’t sound fine.”

You groaned faintly, “They always cry Kylo. Just leave him.”

While you tried to settle in comfortably Kylo only grew more tense. The more he listened to (Y/S/N) cry out, the more he heard distress. The tiny sobs sounded harsher and harsher as moments passed. Though his thoughts were not clear or entirely legible, Kylo could easily decipher them. They were things far too similar to what he had experienced before.

Flaring his nostrils for a moment, considering your comment of leaving (Y/S/N) to sleep by himself, Kylo sat there. The more his thoughts reeled over the idea and the sounds of his son wailing grew, he couldn’t take it. Swiftly swinging his legs over the side of the bed and out from under the covers Kylo shifted himself out of the bed. Within an instant he was on his feet and moving towards the other room.

Practically sprinting to the room Kylo abruptly rushed up to the crib. Sure enough (Y/S/N) was wailing out, his eyes winced as if in pain and his small face in obvious distress. 

Reaching down inside the crib Kylo swiftly picked him up, carefully bringing him into his arms.

“Ssshhh, it’s ok. It’s ok.”

Gently Kylo laid (Y/S/N) against his chest, assuring he remembered how to hold him as you instructed. Though his hands still trembled trying to affectionately hold the small infant, Kylo was overrun with the desire to protect him. If what he had sensed his son experienced was true, he needed comfort more than ever.

“You’re safe, I promise.”

Carefully Kylo began to bounce (Y/S/N) in his grip, slowly walking back towards your bedroom. Though (Y/S/N) still wailed out, his sobs were slowly losing their severe edge. 

“It’s ok.”

Hearing Kylo’s voice enter the room again, as well as the undeniable crying that accompanied it, you faintly opened your eyes. Standing before you at the side of the bed was Kylo, carefully attempting to comfort your son.

“You’re ok…sshh.”

Feeling your heart melt just slightly as your son’s wailing died down you smiled at the sight. Even with his plaguing worries of becoming a father, Kylo still managed to pull it together. 

Slowly Kylo climbed into the bed again, taking extra caution as he held (Y/S/N) tightly to his chest. From the way his eyes flickered from one place to another you could tell he was still avidly anxious. No matter how much progress he made, he always feared for the worst. Settling in beside you once again Kylo laid on his back, assuring your son wouldn’t shift. 

Soon enough the wailing baby became far more peaceful, his sobs now more like cooing sounds. The distress in his aura and his cries had seemingly washed away as he rested on Kylo’s chest, visibly attempting to understand where he was. Gently Kylo stroked his small back, becoming still within an instant.

“Close your eyes, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

With the sight beside you, you couldn't help but to smile. Kylo and (Y/S/N) had found instant peace in their restless state, somehow managing to comfort the other. (Y/S/N) slightly turned his head towards you, his dark eyes intently scanning the room before landing on you. With a coo he fell still, his eyes seeming to become heavy again.

“It’s ok.”

You shifted slightly, pulling yourself closer to Kylo, “We’ve got you.”

Kylo looked down to you for a moment, almost startled by your sudden appearance beside him. His lips curled faintly at you before he turned his full attention back to (Y/S/N). Slowly the infant lulled off to sleep, finding serenity in your presence. Nestling into Kylo’s side you sighed.

“We always will.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Anon. said: " 10 with Kylo? 😊😊"**

_Kylo +  “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”_

* * *

 

Anxiously bouncing your knee you sat out in the med bay, the frantic sounds of nurses yelling, boots stomping against the metal floors, the faint cries of patients, generals still yelling out orders, all of it engulfing your hearing. To say the least, the scene after Starkiller’s destruction, was absolutely unhinged chaos. 

For an organization that was supposed to keep everything orderly, precise and blunt, this was more than a sudden change. It was a complete shell shock. If there was ever time when the First Order seemed human, it was right now as you watched people scurry to find each other. 

You already knew where the person you cared most about was, but the status of his condition was still on the edge. No one gave you the details, but you were more than positive it couldn’t be good. After he had confided in you with what he was going to do that evening after the scavenger had escaped, you were anxious with every passing hour. 

“Miss (Y/L/N). He’s asking about you.”

Wasting no time you got up and followed the nurse down the hall until you reached a somewhat secluded room. Opening the door for you, you walked past the curtains, your heart sank.

He looked horrible. No. That was a little too generous, he looked down right awful. The slash going across his face, the multiple shots to his body that were stitched shut, the loss of color from his already pale face. 

Walking up to his bedside you seated yourself in the chair they had at the ready for any visitors. Likely you were going to be the only soul on Starkiller, let alone in the galaxy at this point that was visiting him to genuinely check on him. You just barely grinned at him. Sure he looked awful, but he was alive. That was what mattered most.

“They told me you’ve been here the entire time…”

Hearing his deep voice another small wave of relief washed over you. Though you would have been satisfied simply sitting next to him in this moment, hearing his voice hit your ears again was so calming. 

“…and that you came looking for me…they had to force you into a ship.”

You put your hand over his gently as you nodded. It was true, the troopers who were on the last flight out of Starkiller had to physically rip you off of the snowy terrain and put you in the ship. You were never known for being a quitter, even when it came to Kylo.

“They did…I had to make sure you were ok.”

He turned his head just barely towards you with a faint grin, wincing slightly as his new bandage touched the pillow.

“ I don’t know what I did to deserve you “

“Nothing. You deserve love and care as much as the next being.”

Shaking his head slightly at your words he turned his head back to face the ceiling, letting his eyes slip closed again.

“I don’t deserve you….but I’m more than fortunate…and grateful that you stay.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Anon. said: " Please please 15 and Kylo Ren ❤️❤️❤️"**

Okie!

* * *

 

Being a medic at the First Order typically meant you were used to seeing just about anything and everything. Whether it was a blaster shot or some strange lesion people acquired on other systems, you had seen it all. You were immune to the sight of many things across the galaxy, un-fazed. In this particular moment however, that all seemed to become irrelevant.

You were anxious, stressed and overwhelmed when a freshly battered Kylo Ren came into your office. Though you had seen the Commander many times before, he was always concealed, beneath the mask, the layers of robes. For the first time before your eyes, you saw that there was in fact a man beneath the charade of black fabric.

Sitting on the examination table, his upper half exposed to the frigid air of the base, Kylo sat with his eyes focused intently on you. Even though you were used to patients often staring at you as you worked, some finding comfort in seeing the process, this seemed more critical. The way his eyes examined you dabbing balls of cotton with rubbing alcohol, intently followed you to the sink where you cleaned your tools and back. 

Walking back before him, you swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. The proximity between you was growing even smaller as you had to move to the wound on his face. A section of his old facial scar opening in whatever harsh training he was in now. Trembling, you slowly moved a cotton swab to the open wound, feeling Kylo’s eyes boring into your face.

“You’re nervous.”

You gulped, nodding.

“…It’s because of me?”

You nodded once again.

“Yes Commander, your um…your staring makes me nervous.”

“…There’s something else.”

You paused, arching a brow as he scanned your expression.

“Another…manifestation of nerves…but positive.”

Opting to ignore his insinuation you rolled your shoulders, bringing the swab of cotton to his wound once again. Dipping it into the rubbing alcohol once again, you brought the swab of cotton back up again, carefully dabbing. As you gently attempted to clean the wound, your curiosity couldn’t stand strong any longer. Moving your gaze to the left, your eyes met the intense gaze of Kylo’s deep brown eyes. His face seemed unmoved, intense in concentration, yet soft. As your dabs grew fainter, you heard him whisper.

“…I feel it too.”

Your breath caught in your throat as you ceased almost entirely from cleaning his wound. For a long moment, you both stared at each other, silently. Subconsciously your eyes peered down at his plump pink lips, admiring their appearance before your eyes met his again. Seeing his eyes move up as well to meet yours, you realized he had done the same gesture as you, observing your own lips. Swallowing, you found a sliver of courage, still trembling, as the words softly passed into the air.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kylo repeated your actions, swallowing whatever lump had formed in his throat as his adams apple bobbed in his neck. For a few moments he simply stared back at you, quietly pondering what the appropriate response to that would possibly be.

As your cheeks began to become hot, you moved your gaze from his, now embarrassed.

“I uh, I’m sorry, that was inappropriate of me to-”

“You may.”

You halted, meeting Kylo’s eyes once again. As you looked at him, you saw him scoot even closer to you, wincing only for a moment as his side wound moved. Though he surely wasn’t going to beg, his body language was practically screaming about how eager he was. Gulping again he gave you another nod, his eyes seeming a warmer tone now, his baritone voice going even quieter than before. 

“You may.”


	14. Chapter 14

**bretheraven said: " 4, 17, 26, with kylo, pretty please?" & "Sorry I don’t want to sound rude, but can you make this NOT a modern au? 19, 18, and 16 for kylo ren? Please and thank you 💜 "**

Yes bebes! Also don’t apologize for being mildly specific it wasn’t rude at all, haha it honestly helps sometimes. :)

_Kylo Ren +  “I need you more than you need me.” +  “Is it alright if I call you princess?” +  “I think i’m in love with you, and that terrifies me.” +  “I will always be there to protect you.” +  “All I want is you.” +  “Be mine. Please.”_

* * *

 

Looking out over the glistening body of water before you, you sighed. Night had always brought you a certain kind of peace you couldn’t explain but were more than grateful for. Aside from the occasional grasshopper chirping the area around you was increasingly silent, calming you even more. 

Fluttering your eyes slightly as you leaned up against the wall behind you, you suddenly heard rustling. Down below your balcony the tall grass seemed to shift, swaying ever so slightly opposite the breeze. Furrowing your brows you watched them intently, waiting to see what could possibly be causing this. Suddenly a head of ebony hair emerged from the brush, a pale face with honey brown eyes looking up at you.

“Kylo?”

“Princess, I need to speak with you.”

Your brows furrowed for a moment as Kylo studied your expression.

“Is it alright if I call you princess?”

You gave him a faint smile, “I’d prefer (Y/N). Come up.”

He nodded eagerly, gripping tightly onto the columns decorating the balcony outside of your room. Surely your palace guards meant well, but in reflection, the proximity your bedroom had to the ground was likely not the most ideal. At least not for them. Hoisting himself up Kylo carefully pulled himself over the ledge, safely planting his feet on the flat balcony. 

Turning to you, his eyes watching you intently, he sighed. 

“I apologize for the lack of notice.”

You shrugged faintly, “It’s not as though you haven’t dropped by without notice before.”

Kylo gave you a curt nod, “I apologize.”

Looking to his hair you suddenly caught sight of a plant that had resided between the strands. Carefully you brought your hand up to brush it away.

“What do we need to speak of?”

Kylo gulped, his expression seeming far more vulnerable than usual. Though he let down much of his guard around you, this felt different. 

“I came to discuss matters of our relationship.”

You felt heat rise to your cheeks faintly. Even in knowing Kylo for as long as you did, sneaking around as long as you did, the topic still made you blush. It seemed to be an unspoken thing, a forbidden bond you kept with Kylo for both your own desire as well as his. 

“What about it?”

He released a deep breath, the sound coming out wavering and almost anxious, “I think I’m in love with you, and that terrifies me.”

Almost instantly you felt as though your heart had stopped. Had he just said the word you always hoped to hear in your privately smitten exchanges? Your brows rose faintly as your jaw fell slightly slack.

“Y-you what?”

He gulped, “I’m in love with you.”

Finding yourself in shock at the confession laid out before you, you began to stutter, trying to find the right words. Certainly your relations with Kylo would be considered courting and dating by most accounts, but love. Love was something you had yet to discuss nor truly expected from the knight.

“Be mine. Please.”

You smiled at him faintly, “I already am yours.”

“No. I mean officially.”

Your brows furrowed for a moment.

“No more hiding. The galaxy will know you’re mine.”

“Kylo, we can’t do that. Do you understand what that would do to my kingdom?”

“Forget them.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“(Y/N) please. I need you more than you need me.”

Your brows furrowed once again, “So you need an alliance?”

Kylo’s brows practically mimicked yours as he shook his head, “No. This has nothing to do with alliances. I am not interested in your kingdom.”

Gently taking your hand into his he affectionately placed a kiss to your knuckles, sending a faint flutter through your gut.

“All I want is you.”

“I believe you. As I only want you…”

He scanned your face, his eyes raking over its entirety. 

“You hesitate.”

You sighed, “What of the people that will try to assassinate me for leaving the kingdom? For betraying our alignments?”

Kylo carefully took your other hand into his, staring intently into your eyes. Despite seeing the softer side of Kylo consistently for over a year, you couldn’t help but find yourself shocked and pleasantly surprised by how endearing he was in this moment. Millions in the galaxy had only ever conspired as to what a moment like this would look like, you being the only fortunate witness.

“I will always be there to protect you.”

Leaning forward he gently rested his forehead against yours, his breath faintly fanning over your skin.

“No matter the risk, I will always protect you.”


End file.
